


Soldier

by rotsq



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Other, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsq/pseuds/rotsq
Summary: Weirdness seems to know me better than I seem to know myself
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Soldier

Every child assumes their family life is normal, or at least their parents.

The Wilson children grew up rather isolated compared to most and knew this, and other children in that situation had somewhat similar experiences. An emotionally absent mother and trigger happy deadbeat father were par for the course. Of course Joseph wouldn't admit to talking about said parents like that out loud. Of course not, he saw what happened when you did and he knew they were both dealing with whatever cards their unplanned life dealt them.

As he lived with the Teen Titans and his career as a superhero (his fathers nemesis, if you got into the technicalities of it all) it all seemed to get put in perspective. He realised more and more the things that always seemed "off", the more he saw of life outside of his one with Grant and Adeline. He would have counted Slade, if the man was around more than a few days a month just to beat them and fuck their mother before moving on again. Fighting him and being around him as The Terminator was the most time he'd spent with the man, at least without a belt in hand.

He had talked with Dick before, who had confessed to him his own realisations about the man who was technically his father. How once he had a lot of time to think.

"Bruce had done some things before, but I didn't think anything of it," Dick said that night, the two of them relaxing in the tower alone. "But everytime I tried to talk about it like it was funny, everyone would just give me this look. I almost feel guilty giving my costume to Jason. I don't know if he'd do it again, maybe it was just me, but I don't want to ruin this kids only chance at living off the streets and being happy."

Joseph could relate.

-I thought Pops was just some stressed out killer. He tried, he helped me with my music. Always said I had a beautiful voice.-

He remembered smiling as he signed this, the irony not lost on that comment now.

-Learning about Tara....I'm still not sure. I don't know if I want his attention. I love my dad still, but I know what he is now. I think Grant knew.-

The silence after that was deafening. To fill it, they moved back to their task of practicing music. Joseph had been teaching Dick how to play the guitar better, and they both agreed it was a much better thing to focus their night on. The music was novice at best but the effort shone through.

They spent more nights after that talking, feeling like they were the only ones who could relate. Perhaps in this life, they were. In a world of superpowers, alien invasions and planet destroying backstories they seemed simultaneously more and less able to talk about these things.

As little as it helped in the grand scheme of things, it helped to be able to figure his own conflicting thoughts out. He wasn't sure things would ever change but this was his normal. And while it wasn't okay, he had accepted it.


End file.
